


An Apology

by CandyCatastrophe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sorta sad, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCatastrophe/pseuds/CandyCatastrophe
Summary: An emotional outburst leads to dead friends. An apology is due, but not all that possible in the infinite realm of the Bubbles. You're the Prince of Hope, but for you all hope is lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Comment if you'd like to beta this quick fic

Killing your friends is something you'll always regret. Especially her. She had done nothing but hope. Hope for a new world, hope for life, hope for a new mother grub like the lusus she lost. She hoped and hoped and with that she was closer and closer to her goal. Almost there, she was at the point where hoping had done all it could. All she needed to do was go through with plans she had nearly rehearsed. All she had to do was save her race.  
That hope was gone with a flash of light. She saw her everything fall apart before she saw the same light aimed at her. You saw the light, too.

From the other side.

  
Your name is Eridan Ampora. You are the Prince of Hope. That day you destroyed that over which you reign. That day you destroyed Kanaya’s last hope.

Then you destroyed her.

A hole torn through her torso, a look of pain flashing across her face, contorting her beautiful features. In that moment you felt like sobbing. You felt like breaking down. But you continued to destroy. Now that you see what you've done you feel sick.

Eventually, you get what you deserve.

  
She kills you. And you deserve it.

You fought back anyway.

  
You couldn't believe it when you saw her.

_how can she be alive_

_this can't be real_

_can it...?_

  
It was.

  
As real as the chainsaw through your torso.

  
You spent an eternity in the bubbles. Your timeline wasn't the Alpha. Someone extra died.

Something happened.

  
You almost hope it was her.

  
You have to find her.

  
There's an infinity of her.

  
She's everywhere.

  
But not the right one.

  
You killed so many of her. You killed so so many. Every one of them, you try to apologize to and she glares. She walks away. One cried. One wasn't talking. They all were so hurt. You have to find her. Your timeline’s Kanaya. Your Kanaya. You only hope she's different.

  
You spend an eternity in the bubbles and an eternity looking.

  
You've given up.

  
The sky is cracked, rainbow colors exploding across the abyss. You've found a nice empty bubble, you've filled it with vivid memories of your hive and the beach. Rolling waves and clear waters, right on your doorstep.  
You sit in front of your hive, staring at the sky. The broken, beautiful sky. It's warped and wavy with water but you don't care. You close your eyes and see the colors burned into your eyelids.

  
What a beautiful place to double die.

  
Such a silly term for a serious matter.

  
You chuckle and the waves roll away your tears. You didn't find her.

  
You'll never find her.

  
Someone chuckles back.

  
You keep your eyes closed.

But you know. 

  
It's _her_.

  
The voice in your head whispers it again and again.

  
_its her its her finally its her_

  
You know it's not. It's another her. Another Kanaya. One who you didn't kill, maybe one you never even met.

  
You feel the sand shift next to you. She's sat down.

  
“I've Been… Looking For You Eridan…”

  
You sigh and open your eyes, staring up, away from her.

  
“you wwant a different me. theres probably a fuckin ampora party goin on one bubble ovver wwhy dont you try there kan”

  
“I Don't Believe There Is Such A Get-Together Going On Anywhere Near Here, Eridan. But That Is No Matter, I Do Believe You Are Who I Am Looking For.”

  
You grumble something you don't mean and roll over.

  
“listen kan cant a guy wwait to die in-”

  
You look at her.  
You look in her eyes, the same as every other Kanaya, but…. not.

  
No, she's familiar.

  
Even after an eternity. Even after all you've done. You know.  
She smiles, concern lacing the expression.

  
“Eridan Are You Quite Al-”  
You sit up and wrap your arms around her, pressing your head into her shoulder.

  
“im sorry kan im sorry for everyfin im sorry for your egg and your dress and your life i mean glub kan im just” You sniffle as she wraps her arms around you. “im just sorry kan please forgivve me please understand I know I don't deserve it I know I really don't but-”

  
You can somehow hear her smile in her voice.

  
“You're Quite Forgiven, Eridan. It's Okay. You Acted Rashly, You Didn't Think. It Happens. Don't Cry, Please.”

_this can't be real_

  
You didn't even notice you were crying. You sob and press your head into her dress, surrounding yourself with her perfume and her voice and her. She pets your hair as you cry. When you look up to her, eyes puffy and purpled, violet tears streaming down your face, she smiles. Despite all you've done, everything, she smiles.

  
“It's Alright Eridan.”

  
She puts a hand on your cheek and wipes off a tear. You do your best to smile back. You're sure you look pathetic. She smiles at you anyway.

  
“I'm So Glad I F-Found You, You Know.”

  
She sniffles and a tear rolls down her cheek. She blinks and wipes it away.

  
You trace over her cheek where her tear was. Before your brain catches word of what you're doing you've pressed your lips to hers, an action you've waited an eternity for. An action you've choreographed and rehearsed and prepared for.

  
You'll admit this was a bit off script.

  
You nearly cry when she kisses you back.

 


End file.
